A Chance
by Summer's Sun
Summary: Starfire has one chance, she has to take it or he’ll never know how she feels…. New paring RobStarSpeedy [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

A cute little story I thought of.... Starfire has one chance, she has to take it or he'll never know how she feels.... RobStar  
  
A Chance  
  
Chapter 1: Will She or Won't She?  
  
[Starfire's POV]  
  
Flashback  
  
I felt so lonely today. I looked around and around for somebody to talk to, but there was nobody there. I felt lonely inside. I walked to Robin's door. I was afraid he would reject me, but this was my only chance. He was going away, and I don't know how I could live without telling him my real feelings!! I knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Who's there?" Robin's voice called. I loved the call of his voice. I smiled and then realized that I hadn't answered.  
  
"It is me Robin" I said and the door opened. Did that mean I could come in. A figure walked out of the room.  
  
"What is it Star?" Robin asked and I looked to the ground.  
  
"Why don't we come inside my room" Robin said and led me inside his room. I sat down on a chair and watched as Robin packed and kept packing.  
  
"You're really leaving Robin?" I asked and Robin turned to look at me.  
  
"I have to Star, even though I don't want too, I have too" Robin said and continued packing.  
  
"Robin, I have something to tell you" I said and Robin looked at me. I didn't say anything.  
  
"What is it Star?" Robin asked and I couldn't say it. He was leaving tomorrow and there was nothing I could say to stop him.  
  
"I am sorry, I can just not say it!!" I said and ran out of his room crying. I couldn't believe what I had done. I should have told him everything about my feelings, but I just couldn't I ran to the rooftop and flew away. To ashamed of myself to stay. He would never know my feelings now. NEVER EVER EVER!!  
  
End of flashback  
  
Now as I sit here on a island in the middle of the ocean, I think that I should have told him. I should have told him everything, but I didn't. I hadn't said a word. I looked around. It was a small island, but I didn't care. That day was a week ago. I never came back and soon they stopped looking for me. Robin had been looking for me, but I could never face him again. A different person had came over me. Some feeling I had never knew before. If only I had told him and everything would be alright. Now he's gone, maybe forever...  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but it's sad!! Okay, you got to review... I'm going to give you a little preview of chapter two of A Chance.  
  
Preview of Chapter 2: Alone Again  
  
[Starfire's POV]  
  
I am alone, I was never meant to be with people. I see a boat coming, what is that? I see dark figures.  
  
"STARFIRE!!" the figures yell as I hear my name being called. Who are those people? Why are they here? Have they come for me? 


	2. Alone Again

Chapter 2: Alone Again  
  
[Starfire's POV]  
  
I am alone, I was never meant to be with people. I see a boat coming, what is that? I see dark figures.  
  
"STARFIRE!!" the figures yell as I hear my name being called. Who are those people? Why are they here? Have they come for me? The boat rushed closer and closer towards me. Suddenly I saw them. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg all on the ship. Beast Boy was calling my name.  
  
"Friends, what are you doing here?" I yelled to them as they got closer and got off the ship.  
  
"Robin is coming back in town, so we thought you would like to see him again, we got information from some people that they saw you out here" Cyborg said  
  
"I am sorry, but I cannot come back to the teen titans" I said and the other titans were shocked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Raven asked  
  
"I must be alone for a little while, when is he coming?" I asked  
  
"Next Tuesday, we better see you there Star" Cyborg said and I nodded.  
  
"I'll be there, I promise" I said and they nodded. They headed back to their ship and sailed off. I would always be alone wouldn't I? I would have one chance, I would have to take it or leave it...  
  
A/N: It's sad and short, okay anyways I'll update if you review!! No preview this week sorry!! Didn't have time!! So Sorry!! 


	3. A Chance Gone

Chapter 3: A Chance Gone  
  
[Starfire's POV]  
  
I sat on the island wondering why I hadn't got with my friends. Why I had said I would be there. I refused to tell myself that Robin was coming home. He never was coming back. He was though and I had to believe it or else I would never get to tell him. He had been gone for only two weeks and he was already coming to visit us. I ran my fingers through my long red hair and sighed. I looked at the water splashing up the sand. I smiled a sad smile. It was the kind of smile you get when you known somebody close to you has died. It's something that happened to me when my mother died. All my friends and family would give me that cold smile, but it meant nothing to me. I got up and walked over to the only tree that stood on the island. I placed my hand on the bark. I didn't smile my real my smile, not the one I always smiled.  
  
Tuesday......  
  
[Starfire's POV]  
  
I brushed my hair with my fingers. I looked bad. I would get there early to change. I flew through the air and into town. I saw the T tower. I flew right through the doors. Raven was sitting on the couch reading and partly watching the video game that was going on between Beast Boy and Cyborg. They stopped right away when I came through the door.  
  
"Star, you look horrible" Cyborg said and I nodded.  
  
"I know....." I said and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Don't worry, I can fix that!!" Terra said as she walked down from the stairs. She grabbed my hand and led me up to my room. She sat me done in a chair and started to brush my hair.  
  
"What have you been up to lately?" Terra asked and shrugged.  
  
"Nothing much I guess" I said and Terra nodded. She grabbed some of my clothes and handed them to me. She urged me to go put them on. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I changed into a jean skirt and a baby blue mid drift. I came out of the bathroom and Terra was standing outside the door. She gave me a two thumbs up. I smiled my first real smile.  
  
"Thank you Terra" I said and Terra nodded.  
  
"Now your make up, and your hair!!" Terra said and grabbed my hand and rushed me back to my chair. She grabbed a brush and finished up brushing my hair. She tied it up in a high pony tail. I looked in the mirror and smiled.  
  
"You like?" Terra asked and I nodded.  
  
"Thanks Terra" I said and Terra smiled. She got out some make up and started putting it on. I must have looked really special because Terra was smiling really big. I looked in the mirror and didn't even know I could look that good. I had tinted orange lip gloss on and pink blush on. I had sparkling eye shadow on.  
  
"Wow!!" I said and stood up.  
  
"Now for the last touch" Terra said and handed me black boots.  
  
"Try them on" Terra said and I slid them on my feet. They were perfect. I was perfect.  
  
"You like?" Terra asked again and I nodded.  
  
"I love it!!" I said and hugged Terra. Terra smiled again and then we heard greetings.  
  
"It must be Robin" Terra said and I nodded. I got up and walked down the stairs. There was Robin, but with somebody else. A girl.  
  
"Star?" Robin said and opened his mouth.  
  
"Hello Robin" I said and smiled at the girl. The girl smiled back. She wore a yellow skirt and a yellow shirt. She had blonde hair with brown highlights.  
  
"Hey" the girl said and Robin snapped out of his mode.  
  
"This is my girlfriend Pam, met her the day I got to London! We've been best friends since!!" Robin said and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled. I felt tears fill in my eyes. I had lost my only chance to tell Robin. Cyborg could tell what was wrong with me and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm leaving to my home early..... I don't feel like staying..... I'm really sorry anyways Pam can take my place" I muttered the last part out. I gave everybody a fake smiled and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Hey Star?" Robin asked and I stopped hoping that Pam was just fake and wasn't his girlfriend.  
  
"Remember that day I was leaving, you never told me what you wanted to say" Robin said and I sighed.  
  
"It doesn't matter now......." I said and placed my hand on the door knob.  
  
"Is there something wrong Star?" Robin said and I shook my head.  
  
"I'm sorry Robin......" I said before I ran out the door...... Nobody was stopping me......  
  
A/N: I hope you loved it!! (LOL!!) Review please, I feel really bad for Starfire, don't you? Well anyways review please!! This is a longer chapter, do you like it, I'll update if you review!!  
  
Preview of Chapter 4: Fire with Fire  
  
[Starfire's POV]  
  
I sat on the little island crying. Not caring.... I had lost my chance in love.... My heart was broken. I couldn't stand it anymore, I was gonna make Robin love me for the person I was. I would first have to play fire with fire, maybe Robin still had feelings for me, hopefully.... 


	4. Fire with Fire

Chapter 4: Fire with Fire [Starfire's POV]  
  
I sat on the little island crying. Not caring.... I had lost my chance in love.... My heart was broken. I couldn't stand it anymore, I was gonna make Robin love me for the person I was. I would first have to play fire with fire, maybe Robin still had feelings for me, hopefully.... I got up and wiped my tears anyway. My plan was to go back into town and find Speedy. There had been a letter on the T tower kitchen table saying he was in town. I would find him and tell him what happened and hopefully he would help me play fire with fire. I flew into town tears still slowly falling. I spotted Speedy. I flew down and greeted him.  
  
"Hi Speedy" I said and Speedy smiled.  
  
"Hey Starfire!!" Speedy said and I knew he was glad to see me. I told him my plan and he agreed to help me.  
  
"Thank you so much Speedy!!" I said and smiled at him.  
  
"We will start our plan three months from now" I said and Speedy nodded.  
  
"Sure thing Star" Speedy said and I smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much Speedy!!" I said and waved good bye as I flew off. I smiled to myself, this was the best thing that ever happened to me.....  
  
Three months later.....  
  
I met up with Speedy and we walked into the T tower holding hands. Raven was sitting on the couch, so she noticed us first.  
  
"What happened?" Raven asked  
  
"Speedy and I are to be married!!" I said and showed Raven my ring.  
  
"You-you what?" Raven questioned and I smiled.  
  
"We are to be married!!" I said and Raven did nothing.  
  
"Good for you Starfire" Raven said and continued reading. Beast Boy came down the hall and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Whoa, what happened those three months gone Star?" Beast Boy asked  
  
"After I left the T tower, I bumped into Speedy and he asked me out for my first date because you know Robin's already dating Pam and all so I said yes. We went out and we had a great time and ever since then we've been really close!! So Speedy asked me to marry him, so I said yes!!" I said happily and Beast Boy nodded.  
  
"Great Star, Robin's coming back into town you know with Pam and all, I hope you'll be here" Beast Boy said  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you, we're moving in!!" I said and the titans looked shocked.  
  
"What?!" Beast Boy and Raven yelled  
  
"We're moving in, thought we could all be so happy here together!!" I said  
  
"That's great, I guess...." Beast Boy said and looked at Robin.  
  
"Anyways, we should get going to move into to our room" Speedy said and they nodded.  
  
"Take your time" Raven said and we left.....  
  
[Normal POV]  
  
"How could she get over Robin so fast I mean really!!" Beast Boy questioned and Raven shrugged. Starfire walked into the room.  
  
"I forgot our bags!!" Starfire said and opened the door. There stood five bags. Speedy came down to help her with them.  
  
"See you soon" Starfire said and left. Speedy following her. Suddenly the doors opened and Robin came in with Pam.  
  
"Hey, how have you guys been doing lately?" Beast Boy asked  
  
"Great, I guess" Pam said and smiled. Starfire came rushing down the stairs with Speedy behind her.  
  
"Oh, hello Robin I did not hear you come in" Starfire said and Robin smiled. Then he turned to Speedy.  
  
"What are you doing here Speedy?" Robin asked and Speedy pointed to Starfire.  
  
"Shall I tell them?" Starfire asked and Speedy nodded.  
  
"Tell us what?' Pam asked and Starfire paid no attention to her.  
  
"Speedy and I are to be married!!" Starfire yelled and the Pam and Robin were totally surprised.  
  
"Really?" Robin asked and Starfire showed him the ring.  
  
"Oh yes, in one week, we will be married.... I need some help with it so will Raven and Pam help me?" Starfire asked and blushed.  
  
"I would love too Starfire" Pam said and Raven stopped reading.  
  
"I guess..." Raven said and Starfire smiled.  
  
"Thank you guys so much, now let's go shopping girls!!" Starfire yelled and grabbed the two girls and ran out of the tower.  
  
"So you guys want to help me?" Speedy asked and Cyborg came in.  
  
"What did I miss?" Cyborg asked and Speedy shrugged.  
  
"Let's get going...." Speedy said and the boys went upstairs....  
  
In town....  
  
Starfire stood in a long white dress. It was sleeveless with long white gloves. She had a veil with it. She wore high heels nothing like her long boots she had been wearing for so long. There was a crown holding up the veil.  
  
"Do you like it?" Starfire asked and the two girls nodded.  
  
"It looks great on you!!" Pam said and Starfire smiled a fake smiled. Why am I going through with this? Is Robin worth it? Starfire thought.  
  
"Starfire, I think this might be the one for you" Pam said  
  
"Okay, I'm getting this one" Starfire said and she changed back into her regular outfit.  
  
"Now it's time for the brides maids to get something" Starfire said and smiled.  
  
"Uh-oh, what this time?" Raven asked and Starfire held up a sleeveless blue dress. It had a black ribbon around the waste.  
  
"All you have to do is put the little crown on your head and you're so ready for my wedding, oh and then you have to hold some flowers too...." Starfire said and Pam tried on the dress.  
  
"It's looks wonderful Pam!!" Starfire said and clapped her hands.  
  
"Thanks, Raven would you like to try yours on?" Pam asked and Raven shook her head.  
  
"No thanks" Raven said  
  
"Why not?" Pam asked and Starfire smiled. She slipped the wedding dress back on. She spun around.  
  
"I'll try it on later" Raven said and Pam sighed.  
  
"Ok fine" Pam said and Starfire smiled again.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Raven asked  
  
"Nothing" Starfire simply said and twirled around. When they were done they walked back to the t tower. The boys were waiting for them.  
  
"How was you're trip?" Speedy asked and Starfire smiled.  
  
"It was great, we got the best stuff ever" Starfire said  
  
"Yea..." Raven said blankly. Pam smiled.  
  
"We're just gonna go talk something over, we'll come down later" Starfire said and gave Speedy a quick kiss before the girls ran upstairs. The boys stared at Speedy and he shrugged.  
  
"What?" Speedy questioned  
  
"Nothing, let's get dinner ready" Beast Boy said and they nodded. They all walked into the kitchen.  
  
Upstairs.....  
  
Pam had left to go get something from her and Robin's room.  
  
"Starfire are you really going through with this?" Raven asked  
  
"Going through with what?" Starfire questioned  
  
"Going through with marry Speedy" Raven said and Starfire smiled and nodded.  
  
"Oh yes, we love each and that must be enough" Starfire said and picked up her dress.  
  
"I hope so...."  
  
A/N: Didn't you love this story? It's so cool!! LOL!! Anyways Review please!! Sorry no preview this week!! Not enough time!! 


	5. Raven Finds Out

Chapter 5: Raven Finds Out  
  
Starfire sighed. She couldn't do this anymore. But she would have too. It was her only chance to be with Robin. She walked down stairs one day to go....  
  
In the kitchen.....  
  
Speedy was at the kitchen table. Today was the day he was going to get Robin out of the picture. He was going to take Robin down so Starfire would be his. Robin walked into the kitchen.  
  
"So Robin do you still have any feelings for Starfire?" Speedy asked and Robin shrugged.  
  
"Sort of......" Robin said  
  
"Well, she's mine now so you have to back off" Speedy said and Robin walked out of the room. Speedy was sure this would keep off Robin until the wedding was over....  
  
In Starfire's room.....  
  
Starfire smiled as the doors opened. Robin walked into her room.  
  
"Hey Star?" Robin questioned and Starfire nodded.  
  
"What is it?" Starfire asked and walked around the room.  
  
"I was......... Congrats on the wedding" Robin said and Starfire smiled a fake smile. Robin was happy for her, but she wasn't happy for herself...  
  
"That means a lot to me Robin" And with that, she walked out of the room.  
  
"How could I not tell her?" Robin asked himself as he followed her out of the room.  
  
In Raven's room.....  
  
Raven was sitting on her bed when Starfire and Pam came through the door.  
  
"Sorry we didn't knock" Pam said and Starfire smiled.  
  
"Friend Raven you must help us shop for wedding things!!!" Starfire said and Raven sighed.  
  
"Do I have too?" Raven questioned as she flipped through her book.  
  
"Of course you do!!" Pam said happily. Starfire grabbed Raven's hand and they rushed out of her room. They walked into the living room where everybody was.  
  
"We are going shopping!!" Starfire said and everybody nodded. Then they rushed out the door. The three girls walked into the mall. Pam was looking at something and Raven decided she should really make Starfire sure she was doing the right thing.  
  
"Starfire, I want to ask you again, do you really love Speedy?" Raven questioned and Starfire turned away.  
  
"I-I do" Starfire said and turned to face Raven.  
  
"You do?" Raven asked and Starfire nodded.  
  
"Of course I do" Starfire said and with that she left to go find Pam.  
  
"I really really hope so" Raven said and decided top read Starfire's mind.  
  
Raven must be catching on to this..... She must know we are faking loving each other so Robin will love me.... I just hope she will not tell anybody.... Starfire thought.  
  
"Wrong time to read her mind" Raven said and dragged Starfire aside.  
  
"You're faking loving Speedy so Robin will love you back?" Raven asked and Starfire gasped.  
  
"How did you know?" Starfire questioned  
  
"I read minds, what do you think?" Raven said  
  
"Raven, I love Robin, but he doesn't love me back so me and Speedy decided to fake it so Robin would be jealous of us" Starfire said and turned away.  
  
"What's really the problem is you were jealous to see Robin happy with Pam" Raven said and Starfire nodded.  
  
"Friend Raven, don't tell anybody please? I want to know if Robin really loves me" Starfire said and Raven sighed.  
  
"I guess so..." Raven said and Starfire gave her a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much Raven" Starfire said and went back to shopping with Pam.  
  
"I just hope I can keep it in......" Raven said and walked over to the two girls....  
  
A/N: Did you love it? You guys really like the story don't ya? Okay, no preview this week!! ( Sorry no time with all the trips and stuff!! Review please!! 


	6. A Wedding

Chapter 6: A Wedding

Raven sat at the kitchen table. She couldn't keep it inside her. She knew that somebody would end up getting hurt. Beast Boy walked into the room.

"So what's up Rae?" Beast Boy asked

"Nothing" Raven said blankly and picked up her book.

"Okay I know you're hiding something, seriously what is it?" Beast Boy asked

"Nothing" Raven simply said again.

"Okay" Beast Boy said and walked away. Starfire came into the room.

"Friend Raven, you have not told have you?" Starfire whispered to Raven so nobody would hear.

"Nope I haven't spoken a world to anybody" Raven said and Starfire smiled.

"I am really glad you're my friend Raven" Starfire said and turned to leave.

"I just hope you're doing the right thing Starfire" Raven said as Starfire walked out of the room not hearing what Raven had said. Starfire walked around to find Speedy. She went to his room to find Robin and Speedy in there.

"Hello Robin, Speedy" Starfire said

"Hey Star, almost ready for the wedding tomorrow?" Speedy asked and Starfire nodded.

"I am most prepared" Starfire said and walked in the room.

"Are you prepared Robin?" Starfire questioned

"Yea" Robin simply replied

"Robin, I have to ask you something, could you come here?" Starfire asked and Robin nodded. They walked out of the room and into the hall.

"Robin because you are my best friend, I want you to 'give me away' at my wedding, and I really want you to do this Robin" Starfire pleaded

"Ummm.... Sure, I guess I'll do it" Robin said and keep his cool on the outside but in the inside he was dying to tell Starfire his feelings. Starfire smiled at him before she walked away. Starfire was happy that her best friend was going to 'give her away.' She would know by tomorrow if Robin loved her or not. She walked back to her room smiling slightly to herself. Pam was waiting by the door.

"So Star, ready for your party tonight?" Pam asked and Starfire looked surprised.

"It is not my birthday Pam" Starfire said and Pam laughed softly.

"You're only single once Starfire, so we're having a party for that" Pam said and grabbed Starfire's hand and dragged her out into the kitchen where Raven was still sitting at the table.

"Wait!!" Starfire yelled and ran back upstairs. She remember the day that Terra had fixed her up. Wait what had happened to Terra anyways? Starfire went back downstairs to find Terra with bags in her hands.

"Oh I remember you went on a trip" Starfire said and Terra nodded. (A/N: Sorry, but I totally forgot about Terra in my story, so now I have to make her appear!! --!!!)

"Hey, Terra you want to be one of my brides maid?" Starfire asked and Terra nodded.

"I would love to" Terra said and Starfire handed her a dress. She walked up to her room to put down her stuff. Starfire walked back to her room and slipped on the jean skirt and baby blue mid drift. She put orange tinted lip gloss and sparkling eye shadow on. She grabbed the pink blush and put it on. She brushed her hair into a high pony tail. She slipped on her black boots and walked out the door to run into Robin.

"Oh I am sorry Robin" Starfire said and helped him up.

"Nah, it was fine" Robin said and Starfire gave him a slight smile as she walked on. Starfire came down the stairs and was ready to go. Pam wore a skirt with a tank top, Raven wore the usual, and Terra wore a light green skirt with a white halter top.

"Ready to go?" Starfire asked and everybody nodded.

"We're leaving!!" Starfire yelled and they walked out the door.

"Where are we going?" Starfire asked and they shrugged.

"It's just a girls night out" Terra said

"Come on let's have a night on the town!!" Pam said and they walked into the town where all the shops were....

A couple hours later.....

Each girl carried a couple bags. Of course, Raven carried none. (A/N: --)

"This was very fun, what are we having for dinner?" Starfire asked

"We're going to Maxwell's" Pam said

"And where is that may I ask?" Raven asked

"A couple of blocks from here, but it's going to be easy to get there, because I rented a limo!!" Terra said and a limo pulled up. They all got in and went to Maxwell's. As they piled out of the limo, they giggled, except for Raven. (A/N: --) They got seated right away and they talked while they waited for dinner.

"This has been very fun!!" Starfire said

"I know, what do you think Raven?" Terra asked and Raven shrugged.

"No comment" Raven said and went back to reading her book. Once they had finished their dinners, they paid the bill and left Maxwell's. It was already eleven.

"It's getting late, should we go home?" Starfire asked and Terra and Pam shook their heads.

"The fun just starting!!" Pam said

One o'clock in the night....

The girls laughed as they entered the T tower. Except for who? Raven.... Everybody was asleep and as the girls said their good-nights, the boys were sound asleep. Starfire walked to her room and looked at her wedding dress hanging on her door. She placed down her bags and fingered it. It was beautiful, just like the one she would want to be in when she would marry Robin, if it happened... She sat down on her bed and was soon asleep.

The next day....

Starfire woke up quickly. This was the day she would out if Robin loved her or not. She quickly ran downstairs where everybody was.

"Good-morning everybody, this is the day!!" Starfire said and clapped her hands together.

"I have to get ready, come on girls I have to get you guys ready too!!" Starfire said and the three girls followed her.

"Yep, this is the day I make Starfire mine" Speedy whispered to himself so nobody else could hear him....

In Starfire's room....

"Where's the wedding?" Terra asked

"On the roof" Starfire said and the three girls eyes widened.

"Why there?" Pam asked

"Because this is my home and I want it somewhere that is easy" Starfire said and the others shrugged. Terra did everybody's make-up. Raven really didn't want that much. Starfire had beautiful dark red lips, sparkling eye shadow, and a sparkling bronzer on. Pam had almost the same thing. Terra put just a little blush on Raven and did the same thing as Starfire's make-up on her. They all changed into their dresses. Starfire's face was covered by a veil that was held up with a crown, and her hair was in a bun.

"The wedding is at one o'clock and it's already twelve thirty!!" Terra said and smiled big at Starfire. Starfire tried to smile back, but she was to scared of how Robin would react if she said her I do's. An half an hour passed and Cyborg knocked on the girls door.

"Yes?" Starfire asked

"It's time" Cyborg said and opened the door for the brides maids to come out. Cyborg looked at Starfire and smiled.

"You're going to do great Star" Cyborg said before he walked away and the door closed. Starfire tried to smile, she really tried. Then it was her cue. She walked out of her room to meet Robin. Robin smiled at her and Starfire smiled back. Robin was sad in the inside. He knew Starfire would never be his.

"Ready?" Robin asked and Starfire nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Starfire said and grabbed his hand. Smiling slightly at him. Robin smiled back.

"Star, I have to tell you something" Robin said and Starfire turned to him. They stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What is it Robin?" Starfire asked

"Star, I hope you have a happy future" Robin said and Starfire's heart sank.

"Thanks Robin, you know you're my best friend right?" Starfire said and hugged him. She was disappointed, but she felt so right when she was in his arms.

"Ya, I know" Robin said and they walked to the roof.

"Ready?" Starfire asked Robin and he nodded.

"There is not anything you need to tell me?" Starfire asked hoping he would tell her if he loved her.

"No" Robin lied and Starfire sighed as they walked up to the roof. _Robin please tell me!! _Starfire thought to herself as they walked down the center. Speedy was waiting and Starfire was dying to tell Robin. They got to Speedy and Starfire gave Robin a kiss on the cheek before she went to Speedy. As minister was talking Starfire was focused on Robin. _Blah blah blah!! _Starfire thought to herself. Starfire wished she could say something.

"Speedy, do you take Starfire to be your wife, to cherish and to hold dearly...." _Blah Blah Blah!! _Starfire thought to herself.

"I do" Speedy said and that woke Starfire out of her thoughts. _Wait no!! _Starfire thought to herself. The minister kept speaking until....

"Starfire, do you?" Speedy asked and Starfire looked at him.

"I-I" Starfire started and she took in a deep breathe. _I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Starfire's inside was yelling at her, but Starfire wasn't listening. She wanted Robin to love her, but was this really the way for her love life?

End of chapter 6

Did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it!!

Question: Should Robin object to the marriage?

Yes

No

To my reviewers:

starrobin4eva: Yeah thanks!! I know it's so fun to write a story where too people are in love, but then other people get to mix things around! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

Debowrah: Thank you! I hope that you liked this chapter!!

Somebody: Yea, I think that Star's idea is going to work if you guys want it too, I'm really hoping you will review this story so that I can finish it up!!

rising-terminator6: Yeah, I like how Raven is able to keep her cool too!!

If you have any questions about this story, please ask them to me!! There are only TWO chapters left in this story!! So review them!!

Starfire893


	7. Stop the Wedding FOR GOD'S SAKE!

A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY!! Just to let you know and all, for the last chapter where do you want Starfire and Robin to go on their honey moon? You guys can totally tell me because I seriously need some ideas for the end!! If you like fluff, then you'll love the next chapter, because it will probably be all fluff!! And it'll be RobStar fluff so it's even better!! Please Please Please Review!! On to the story!!

Chapter 7: Stop the Wedding FOR GOD'S SAKE!!

"I do" Starfire said and Speedy smiled. Starfire was going to be his.

"Does anyone object to this marriage?" the minister asked and Cyborg stood up.

"I do!!" Cyborg said and he was at the back.

"What?" Starfire and Speedy said together and turned around.

"I'm sorry Star, but you seem like your unhappy with Speedy and I just can't see you like that" Cyborg said and Starfire smiled and ran back to him. She gave him a hug.

"Thank you Cyborg" Starfire said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Speedy looked mad.

"Does anybody else?" The minister asked and Robin stood up slowly.

"I do" Robin said and everybody turned to him. Starfire walked up to him.

"Why do you Robin tell me" Starfire said and she smiled slightly.

"Star, you don't know how much I've wanted to tell you this, I love you Star" Robin said and Starfire smiled.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that" Starfire said and Robin got out of the row. They looked each other in the eyes and Robin slowly raised her veil and kissed her.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" the guest yelled and Starfire looked at them all.

"This was all a set up, Speedy agreed to play alone with me until I figure out if Robin loved me or not, I'm sorry but if I told you, you wouldn't have acted the way you did" Starfire said and smiled slightly.

"You mean you played me?" Robin asked and Starfire smiled and nodded.

"Well I really wanted to know if you loved me and anyways the thing I was going to tell you when you were leaving was not to leave because I loved you" Starfire said and they kissed again.

"Pam, I'm sorry" Starfire said and Pam smiled.

"All I wanted was for Robin to be happy, and I know he's happy! We can still be friends right?" Pam asked and Starfire nodded and hugged Pam. Pam smiled slightly and everybody looked at them still.

"I knew about this all along" Raven confessed and Starfire looked confused.

"Star, I knew that you were faking from the being, it just seemed that you wouldn't had moved on so easy" Raven said and Starfire hugged Raven and for the first time Raven smiled.

"Terra, you have been so sweet to me from the day I got back and making me up and everything that you did for me" Starfire said and Terra hugged Starfire.

"Beast Boy, I am sorry if we tricked you and I know you were sort of surprised when you found out I was getting married" Starfire said and gently hugged Beast Boy.

"I don't get why you did it" Cyborg said and Starfire shrugged.

"I don't really either" Starfire said and laughed. Starfire turned to Speedy slowly.

"Hey Speedy, you've been great! I am so glad I chose you to help me! Thanks for everything Speedy" Starfire said and kissed Speedy on the cheek.

"Your welcome Star" Speedy said and he was disappointed that he hadn't won Starfire over. Starfire turned around to Cyborg.

"Cyborg, you've been a great friend and I want to thank you so much for everything! I want you guys to understand" Starfire said and the others nodded.

"We understand" Terra said and they all got up.

"Come on let's go" Terra said

"Wait, somebody's has to get married" The minister said and Starfire and Robin looked at each other.

"Starfire..." Robin said and trailed off.

"Robin, whatever you're going to say, I will accept" Starfire said

"Starfire, you want to get married?" Robin asked and Starfire nodded.

"You know I would" Starfire said and they went to the front while the others sat down.

"Do you Robin take Starfire and yadda yadda yadda" the minister said

"I do" Robin said

"And do you Starfire take Robin and yadda yadda yadda" the minister asked and Starfire nodded.

"I do" Starfire said and took Robin's hands in hers.

"Does anybody object to this marriage?" The minister asked and nobody spoke at all. Starfire smiled.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" The minister and Starfire and Robin kissed, before they went down the center.

"Robin, I am so happy" Starfire said and Robin smiled.

"I am too Star, I am too...." Robin said and everybody cheered. They went downstairs to celebrate.

"So where are you guys going on your honey moon?" Cyborg asked

"How should we know yet?" Robin asked and Starfire smiled. She went off to talk to the girls.

"Oh Star, I am so happy for you!!" Terra said and hugged her.

"We totally knew you were meant to be" Pam said

"We're still friends Pam right?" Starfire asked

"Yes Star, we're friends till the end!!" Pam said and Starfire hugged her.

"Oh Robin, let's go somewhere fun!!" Starfire said as Robin walked over to her. He nodded slightly. As the night continued, Starfire and Robin were feeling more and more in love then ever before. Starfire was still in her wedding dress and everybody was still in their dress up clothes.

"Everybody, it's been very very fun" Starfire said and Terra got up.

"Star, you've got to throw your flowers" Terra said and Starfire nodded. She threw them and Pam caught them.

"Pam?!" Terra yelled

"Oh Pam, I am so happy for you" Starfire said and patted her on the back. Pam smiled and they continued on with the night. When it was one o'clock in **the night**, everybody was just about ready to go to sleep.

"Good-night everybody, I've had a great wedding" Starfire said and everybody went off their to their bed rooms. Starfire knocked on Robin's door lightly. The door slid open.

"What's up Star?" Robin asked

"Since we are married, it is custom to 'sleep' together Terra said" Starfire said and they bother blushed dark red.

"I guess" Robin said and Starfire walked into the room. Starfire smiled slightly and got under the covers. She turned to face Robin.

"This has been a wonderful day, but I don't get why you didn't tell me when I asked you?" Starfire questioned

"I guess I was scared that you wouldn't say the same thing back" Robin said

"Though I would had been scared too, I think I would had said it before anybody knew I was just faking it with Speedy" Starfire said and laughed. Starfire kissed Robin and rested her head of his shoulder.

"Star, I love you" Robin said and Starfire smiled.

"You know what Robin?" Starfire asked

"What?"

"I love you too...."


	8. Honey Moon

Chapter 8: Honey Moon

Starfire was lying on the beach. Robin walked up to her.

"Hey Star," Robin said

"What?" Starfire asked

"Tonight we're having dinner on the beach" Robin said

"Really? That sounds wonderful" Starfire said and got up.

"Come on, let's go" Starfire said and grabbed Robin's hand. She pulled him into the water. Robin picked her up and swung her around before dropping her. When she came up, she smiled.

"Ha ha, very funny" Starfire said and heard her phone ring.

"Shouldn't you get that Star?" Robin asked and Starfire shook her head.

"It can wait" Starfire said and hugged Robin. She was so happy she had married this guy. She loved him and he was her everything....... And she knew that he loved her back.....

Back at the T tower.....

"They won't pick up!!" Cyborg said and hung up the phone.

"Typical" Beast Boy said

"Well duh you guys, their on their honey moon and you're calling them?" Terra said as she walked into the room.

"I know you're right Terra" Beast Boy said and hugged her. (A/N: You know this is before Terra betrays them, just to let you know) Terra smiled, but Raven and Cyborg were looking in disgust.

Back with Starfire and Robin.....

Robin was reading and Starfire had fallen asleep. Starfire had a smile on her face.

"What is she smiling about?" Robin asked himself as he looked at his wife. Wife..... That sounded so strange since he had never thought of getting married so young. Starfire stirred and woke up. She sat up and looked at Robin.

"How long was I asleep?" Starfire asked

"Um, maybe an hour"

"Oh, wow. I can't believe I was asleep for that long" Starfire said and Robin placed his book down.

"Come, on let's get ready for dinner!!" Starfire said and kissed him on the lips lightly before getting up and running to their room. Robin sat there shocked and ran after her.

Back at the T tower....

Raven were reading on the couch and partly watching Beast Boy and Cyborg's video game. Terra was cooking dinner. The phone rang and Raven picked up.

"Hello?" Raven asked

"Hey friend Raven!!" Starfire said

"Hey Star, what's up?" Raven asked

"Just wanted to call before we ate dinner! So what is up with you guys?" Starfire said

"Nothing much, we tried calling you, where were you?" Raven asked

"Uh, I didn't hear my phone" Starfire lied

"Right" Raven said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey Raven, it was nice to talk to you but I have to get ready" Starfire said and quickly hung up the phone. Raven stood there in shock before placing the phone down and sitting back next to Terra.

Back with Starfire and Robin....

Robin and Starfire walked down the beach hand and hand. They had just finished dinner and they were just taking a night walk. Starfire splashed Robin with water from the ocean.

"Hehehe!!" Starfire giggled and ran away. Robin ran after to her and when she thought she had lost him, she felt strong arms around her. She was lifted up from the ground. Starfire giggled. She looked Robin in the eye and kissed him lightly. They walked on. Robin still carrying Starfire and Starfire resting her head on his chest. Starfire smiled and they chatted for a while and kept walking off into the sunset... Once Starfire was on her own two feet, they sat on the beach. They were watching the night sky...

"Robin, will we be together forever?" Starfire asked

"Of course Star" Robin said

"Do you promise?" Starfire asked and Robin nodded.

"I promise" Robin said and Starfire giggled.

"What?" Robin asked

"Nothing...." Starfire said and giggled more. Starfire burst out laughing.

"Come on Star, what is it?" Robin asked and Starfire pointed to his face. There was whip cream from dinner. Robin wiped it off and Starfire ran off. Robin chased after her....

Back with the Titans.....

"Raven, who called?" Terra asked as they sat down for dinner.

"Oh, just Star" Raven said

"You didn't tell us?" Cyborg asked

"Only because you were to bust playing video games or cooking and Star could only talk for a few seconds" Raven said

"Oh," Beast Boy said and they continued to eat dinner....

Back with Starfire and Robin....

They had finally stopped chasing each other and were settled on the beach. Robin had his arms around Starfire waist and Starfire was leaning on his shoulder. They were both smiling.

"Star, let's go back to the room" Robin said

"But I want to stay a little longer" Starfire protested and Robin gave in.

"Oh okay" Robin said and they stayed like that for a long time before Starfire fell asleep. Robin picked her up and brought her back to the room. She smiled in her sleep and whispered to him.

"I love you" She whispered and Robin smiled. He loved her too....

Two years later....

Starfire opened her eyes. Robin was gone from their room. She sighed and got up. She jumped into the shower and quickly put on her regular clothes. She brushed through her silky red hair and quickly walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Pam and Speedy were already there. They had gotten together about a year ago.

"Morning" Pam said and greeted Starfire with a smiled.

"Morning Pam, Speedy" Starfire said and Speedy gave her a small smiled. Starfire walked past them and to the counter and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Raven and Cyborg came in. They were talking about something or another. They had gotten together a year ago also.

"Friends, today we must go to the park together!!" Starfire and everybody there agreed. Beast Boy came in holding hands with Terra. Starfire knew they had been together before all this ever happened.

"Would you guys like to go to the park?" Starfire asked and the couple nodded.

"I am sure Robin would love to go to the park" Starfire said and ran upstairs to find him. She looked every where except the roof. Starfire opened the door to the roof. Robin was sitting on top.

"Robin, would you like to go to the park with us?" Starfire asked and sat down next to him.

"Sure, I would love to Star" Robin said without looking at her. Starfire put out her hand and hoped he would take it. Robin turned to her and took her hand. They stood up together and Starfire lead him down to the others where everybody would ready to leave.

"Come friends! Let us go to the park!!" Starfire said and everybody nodded. They walked out of the door. When they got to the park, they set up and everybody was having a great time.

"Come on let's get a group picture!!" Speedy said and everybody got together. Flash, the picture was done and everybody was laughing. Everybody decided to do their own thing, so everybody was either reading, (guess who?) playing football, talking, or just sitting and enjoying the day. Starfire and Robin were sitting under a tree enjoying the day.

"Star, can I ask you something?" Robin asked and Starfire nodded.

"Anything"

"Will we be together forever?" Robin asked and Starfire smiled.

"You told me that we would" Starfire said

"I just want to hear somebody tell me though and not just myself telling me that we will be together forever" Robin protested and Starfire nodded.

"Yes Robin, we will be together forever" Starfire said and Robin smiled.

"Just what I wanted to hear" Robin said and captured her lips. It was a sweet kiss and Starfire enjoyed every second of it. Starfire broke off the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing could ever ruin this day" Starfire said and Robin nodded as he wrapped his arm around her waist. It was true, nothing could ever ruin this day......

Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking towards the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
  
He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And I as looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.  
  
And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
  
Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you be  
  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Jus tryin to get by.  
  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

The End

OMG!! I'm like finally totally done!! I'm really really going to miss this story a lot so I'm going to make a sequel!! NOT!!! What should I?!?! Nah, I don't think I will, only if you want me too!! I'M TOTALLY GOING TO MISS YOU GUYS!! The song used for this is Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton!! Or however you spell it!! Anyways thanks for all your great reviews and see you in my next stories!! CHOW!!

Starfire893


	9. A Couple Years Doesn't Change Anything

Chapter 9: A Couple Years Doesn't Change Anything

A couple years later....

Starfire smiled at her husbands sleeping form. She covered him and quickly walked down the T tower stairs. She was still so happy to be married to the man she belonged with. Raven was already up.

"So friend Raven, how has it been?" Starfire asked and Raven looked over her book.

"Fine" Was Raven's reply.

"Very well" Starfire said and heard footsteps.

"I think that's the boys" Raven said and Starfire nodded. The three boys came into the room. Robin sat down next to Starfire and wrapped his arm around her. Cyborg stood next to Raven, and Beast Boy and Terra came down the stairs hand in hand.

"Where is Pam and Speedy?" Starfire asked and everybody shrugged.

"They went on their honeymoon this morning" Raven said and Starfire smiled.

"I almost forgot about that" Starfire said and put a small smiled on her face. There were a lot of cries.

"Oh here we go again..." Raven shouted and the three girls got up and ran to their rooms. The three boys laughed.

A couple hours later...

"Shhh! Sprit please come down!!" Starfire said and rocked the baby to sleep. Sprit was still whimpering, but she clamed down. Night came tugging on his mother's skirt.

"Night what is it?" Starfire asked and bent down next to him.

"Momma, can go play with ay?" Night asked in his tiny baby voice. Starfire nodded. She sat down on the grass as she watched Jay and Night play together. Jay and Night were both two years old. Sprit was about one years old, Starfire was again pregnant with her and Robin's third child. She was only about two weeks pregnant. Jay was Raven's son. He was adopted, but don't tell him!!

"We're getting a little to old to fight crime again" Raven said and Starfire laughed.

"Of course we're not Raven!" Starfire said in a playful tone. Terra sat down on the other side of Starfire. She held her youngest daughter in her hands. She had a son and a daughter. Her daughter was one and her son was two. Her daughters name was Abigail and her son's name was Bash. Bash was also playing with Jay and Night.

"Do you ever remember child birth?" Terra asked Starfire and Starfire nodded.

"Of course I do, it was only a year ago!!" Starfire said and smiled as the boys came over to them.

"Beast Boy, take Abigail please?" Terra asked and Beast Boy nodded.

"Sure thing Terra" Beast Boy said and took the small girl in his arms.

"Today we should get a baby sitter for the kids" Terra said and the others nodded.

"I'll go look for one!" Starfire said and handed Sprit to Robin. She flew off and happily ask everybody who would listen to her. She finally found a young girl named Rebecca.

That night....

"Thank you so much for helping us out today Rebecca!!" Starfire said and stood in front of Rebecca. Rebecca held Abigail and Sprit in her arms.

"Now you guys have a nice time and don't worry about us" Rebecca said and the titans nodded. They all walked out of the T tower and to the pizza place.

"I remember this place!!" Terra said and they all smiled.

"How long was it ago that we came here?" Robin asked and everybody shrugged.

"Probably it was before Bash, and Night were born" Beast Boy said

"Let's go!!" Starfire said and they sat outside.

"Dude I want SOY CHEESE!!!" Beast Boy yelled

"NO WAY!! I WANT REAL MEAT!!" Cyborg shouted back.

"Dude I don't eat meat!!" Beast Boy shouted again.

"Dude no one wants FAKE MEAT!!!" Cyborg shouted

"I do!!!" Beast Boy shouted back and they went on and on and didn't notice that the others had ordered.

"A few years doesn't change anything..." Starfire said and the four non yelling titans smiled at each other....

THE END THE END THE END!!

I just decided there should be one more chapter, because I wanted there to be one!! I'm sorry if you didn't want another chapter!! If you didn't, I'm sad.... WAAAA!! Anyways please review and read some of my other stories!!

Starfire983


End file.
